


Busted

by FicNess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNess/pseuds/FicNess
Summary: Keeping secrets isn't easy with friends as nosey as these.





	

Harry and Louis stumbled through their front door, kicking it closed behind them and throwing their keys on to the small table beside it. They were weighed down with shopping bags full of items for the baby Louis was currently carrying and because of that they could only slowly make their way towards the den. Their progress was seriously restricted as they had to stop every few steps to kiss and again every few steps so Harry could fondle Louis’ growing bump. By the time they finally reached the den they were both giggling and smiling and Harry’s eyes were gleaming. Louis squeaked, knowing that look, and he took a step backwards. He knew a massive session of bump abuse was coming. Sure enough Harry dropped his shopping bags to the floor and fell to his knees, lunging for Louis’s belly.

“Fuck no!”

Louis dropped the bags he was carrying and spun to face the sofa with a startled yelp. Harry over balanced and face planted into the carpet.

“Niall!”

“Yes, Niall. And fuck no, I don’t wanna watch an action reply of your honeymoon.”

“Me neither. And hi, by the way.”

“Liam!” Harry said, finally picking himself up off the floor and gathering bags. “Zayn! I’ll … uh … just …“ his eyes flitted to Louis and then back to Liam, Zayn and Niall. "I’ll just put this stuff away. Louis,” he turned to Louis, his grin immediately coming back full force. “Go sit. I’ll bring you milk and crackers.” 

Harry placed a quick kiss to Louis’s cheek and bounced off up the stairs, shopping bags in hand. Louis grinned broadly and flopped in to the nearest chair, which happened to be a huge, comfy armchair. Niall and Liam rolled their eyes. Zayn just let out a snort of laughter.

“Dude, seriously, this cute shit is getting old. What about beer? And chips?” Niall kicked off his shoes then propped his feet up on the table that was meant for snacks and drinks.

"I’ll get you some. Jeez, Ni, fussy much?” Louis pushed himself from his chair and was about to walk to the kitchen.

“Sit!” Harry shouted down the stairs. “You don’t move until you’ve had a snack. I’ll get those three reprobates some beer in a second.”

“So, where have you two been, anyway? You were supposed to meet us for breakfast but you blew us off.” Zayn started giggling so Niall slapped him on the back of the head. “Then you didn’t show for lunch either. Where were you?” Niall folded his arms, ready to be a massive bitch if the situation demanded.

“We had to go shopping,” Louis shrugged, grinning hugely.

“Shopping?” Liam raised an eyebrow. “Were shoes involved? That smile normally means shoes.”

Louis pictured the tiny, white booties now sitting in a bag upstairs. “Maybe,” he couldn’t help the hand that subconsciously dropped to his bump.

“Dude, don’t you have enough shoes?” Zayn rolled his eyes and threw a cushion at Louis, which he deflected easily.

“My husband can never have enough shoes.” A plate of crackers and a glass of milk appeared over Louis’ shoulder and he accepted them gratefully. "And for you two …” Harry placed a large tray onto the den table.

“Nice.” Niall dived straight for the tray of goodies, grabbing a beer and a handful of chips.

Despite the fact that there were empty seats left Harry still went and sat on the arm of Louis’ chair, his own glass of milk in hand.

“So, what’s the plan? What activities await us this evening?” Liam snagged a beer of his own and a bowl of chips, sliding back on the sofa beside Niall.

“Guitar Hero?” Niall grinned.

Zayn groaned. "No. Fuck no, Niall. How’s about something where someone else actually stands a chance?”

Niall sulked for a second. “Then go choose a game. But I don’t think we have anything for pre-schoolers.”

“Ass,” Zayn flipped him off and then slid off the sofa, crawling across the room to the huge stack of games by the TV.“ What about a paired game of Halo?”

Louis shook his head. “Nah, I’m only available to witness your demise. Too tired to contribute to it. And I demand Harry cuddles so not enough for two pairs.” Louis yawned as if to prove the point.

"Dude,” Niall huffed in frustration, “you’re always tired. Seriously, what the fuck?” He slipped off the sofa too and made his way towards Zayn and the stack of games.

Liam laughed. "He can’t help it if Harry’s insatiable.”

“Dude, TMI. Seriously,” Niall was about to turn back to the games when something under Louis’s chair caught his eye. Something small and plastic. He cocked his head to the side, puzzled, then decided to crawl over to investigate it. Nothing was ever out of place in this house.

“Dude? What’re you doing?” Louis shifted and looked worried as Niall ended up pretty much on his knees in between his legs. 

Liam snickered. “I think Harry might object to that.”

”Shush,” Niall ducked down and grabbed the object he’d seen from a distance, wrapping his fingers around it and pulling it out from its hiding place. His face scrunched up in confusion. “Why is there a pacifier under your chair?”

Harry looked at Louis, a blush rising in his cheeks. It must have fallen out of the shopping bags when they dropped them. “Um,” he giggled.

Louis bit his bottom lip and let a hand drift to his bump. “Well,” he looked up at his husband and dragged his hand over, pressing it with his own. “Um … well …”

Niall raised an eyebrow, still waiting for an answer. Liam sat in absolute silence and Zayn was now cross-legged in front of the games. Harry squeezed Louis’s hand in a silent question and Louis nodded his permission. He released his lower lip and grinned. 

“We kinda thought it might be useful,” Harry let his hand rub the bump, pulling Louis’s slightly baggy t-shirt tighter over it. “We … Louis and I … We’ve having a baby.”

“Oh my God,” Liam was on his feet in seconds, pulling Harry up and flinging his arms around him. Niall was doing a rather impressive goldfish impression, still on his knees in front of Louis but now with his mouth open but Zayn was just smiling knowingly. “How many weeks are you?” Liam pressed his palm to Harry’s stomach. “This is amazing.”

Louis giggled from his spot safe in his chair “Thirteen weeks.”

“What?” Liam looked confused. “But … you don’t have a bump at all,” Liam pressed a little harder making Harry squeak.

“No, he doesn’t,” Louis cupped the underneath of his bump with both hands, stretching his t-shirt tight and making it as obvious as possible. “But I do.”

Liam dropped Harry and Niall’s mouth fell even lower. Zayn was still grinning.

“Lou?” Liam loomed over him, his hands twitching as they moved towards Louis’s stomach. 

Harry saw the hesitation so took Liam’s hand and guided it forward, pressing it gently to where Louis’s warm swell was developing. Liam gasped, pretty much the same awe-struck way Harry had when they’d first discovered Louis was starting to show. His eyes flickered up to Louis’ then back down to his hand. He moved it gently, feeling the whole expanse before settling in just one position.

“Wow, Lou. It’s just … this is …” Liam grinned but he could find no further words.

For a few seconds there was silence then Niall’s slightly annoyed tone cut it like a knife. “I’m pleased for you, I really am. But you do realise that you’ve been pregnant for thirteen fucking weeks and haven’t said a word?”

Harry looked to Niall who was still on his knees. His mouth was now closed, his lips pressed together, and his arms were folded across his chest.

“Niall, please. Don’t,” Louis began.

“Don’t what? Get upset because my best friend didn’t tell me he’d gotten knocked up?” He scowled. “How long have you known?”

Louis blinked but wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“Six weeks. But it’s not his fault,” Harry said. “I wouldn’t let him say anything. No one knows, not even our parents. It’s unlucky to tell people before you get to the end of the first trimester because the chance of miscarriage is too great. We’ve got another scan on Friday. Once we’d got the all clear from that we were going to tell you. We were going to have a, well, a reveal party on Saturday with everyone there and announce it then.”

Niall sighed. He still looked a little pissed but Liam’s eyes had softened. “So it’s safe now?” Niall asked.

Louis smiled. “I’m thirteen weeks, I’ve got morning sickness, I’ve been fainting, I can’t keep awake, I’m eating like a horse and I have to pee every five minutes. So yeah, all good.”

“And you’ve managed to keep all that hidden? Wow,” Liam grabbed Niall’s hand and beckoned Zayn over then forced it over to Louis’s bump. “You even have a bump Lou. How the hell did we not notice it?” He pushed Niall’s hand down, making it touch the warm and stretched surface. “Look Uncle Niall! A baby!” Zayn’s own hand had now made its way to the bump.

Niall tried to look pissy, but eventually a smile broke out on his face. His hand relaxed and he let himself explore Louis’ bump, pressing carefully with his fingertips and then letting his palm cup its rounded surface. Liam jumped back to his feet and pulled Harry into another hug.

“Congratulations Louis. You’re gonna be a fantastic mom,” a thoughtful look crossed Niall’s face then it broke in to a grin. “You have twin sisters!” 

“So?” Louis looked confused.

“Well,” Niall took his hands from Louis’s bump then pushed himself to his feet. “Twins run in your family,” he leant in and wrapped his arms around Louis’s shoulders, pulling him as close as the bump would allow. “I know I haven’t seen many pregnant people, but you’re a little big for thirteen weeks don’t you think?” He whispered into Louis’s ear.

**

“So, that went better than I expected,” Harry threw his boxers across the room as he spoke. They missed the laundry basket by a mile.

“Um, yeah,” Louis distractedly rubbed his bump, actually paying attention to how big it was. “It was … interesting.” He got on the bed and laid back, both hands cupping the underside gently.

“What’s up?” Harry climbed on to the bed beside him, his own hand reaching out and joining Louis’. “You’re really quiet. And I just got away with throwing my boxers on the floor.”

Louis smiled thinly. “It’s just …” Louis sighed. “I’m too … Do you think … Niall said that …”

“What did he say?” Harry’s face scrunched up, annoyance tightening his features.

“No,” Louis rolled over to face Harry, their hands falling from his bump. He took a hand and pressed it to Harry’s chest to calm him. “He didn’t do anything. He just …Doris and Ernest.” He rushed out the final three words in a puff of air.

Harry looked puzzled. “What about them?”

“They’re twins,” Louis looked at his pillow, his cheeks flushed.

“So?”

“Twins run in the family,” Louis whispered. For a few seconds neither man said a word. Harry still looked puzzled and Louis sighed. “I’m big for thirteen weeks.”

Understanding lit up Harry’s face, his smile wide and his eyes glowing. “You think … twins?”

Louis bit his lip and nodded. “Not until Niall said it but … yeah.”

“Twins Lou?” Harry’s eyes teared up. “Twins!”

Harry pushed Louis on to his back and straddled his thighs, both hands focussed on his bump. He slowly pushed the t-shirt Louis was wearing up his chest then leant down, kissing all over the warm surface.

“We’re gonna need two of everything. And a twin buggy. Oh my God, the twin buggies are so damn cute. Do we want to keep them in the same crib to start with as they’re going to be so used to being together. I don’t know if I could separate them.”

Louis laughed loudly. “Oh my God. You are such a dork. We’re not even sure yet.” He put his own hands back on his bump. “So you’re pleased that we might be having two?”

“Pleased?” Harry sniffed, a tear dribbling from the corner of his eye. “I’m ecstatic.”


End file.
